nueva vida nuevo amor
by Panquem
Summary: septimo! septimo! septimo capi!MUERE KAI!...O ALMENOS LO DESEARA! JAJAJA
1. reencuentro

Hola! y bienvenidos a mi segundo fic, como ya saben es YAOI, parejas...por supuesto y mi favorita

KxR!

Y creo que es la única a menos que quieran que ponga otra si es haci manden review ¡!

() interrupciones mías

"..." diálogos

_rei..._jejej lo que piensan

Bueno este fic trata sobre que kai pierde toda su fortuna digamos en...las Vegas

Y tiene que trabajar para ganar dinero, digamos que trabaja en un restaurante...chino.

Bueno ya no les dijo mas y que empiece el fic!

Bueno la historia comienza en la lejana Rusia,

en una mansión, pero no es cualquier mansión sino la mansión hiwatari

En donde abuelo y nieto disfrutaban de una cálida conversación ...

gritando a los 4 vientos-"KAI!"

desde su habitación-"QUE!"

"BAJA EN SEGUIDA!"-gritaba el adorable abuelo

"PARA QUE!"- decia el lindo nieto

"SOLO BAJA!"

saliendo de la habitación—"YA VOY!"

Ya en la sala...

"Kai como es posible que hayas gastado la mitad del dinero...en LAS VEGAS! ¬¬"

"abuelo! No es para tanto, era solo una apuesta! "

"que clase de apuesta?Ôo"

"fue una pequeñiñiñiñiñita "

"¬¬, Kai , tu comportamiento me esta hartando..."

"y?"- decia como si nada Kai

" he decidido...que te vallas a Japón a trabajar! Para que tengas tu propio dinero y te largues de aquí!"- dijo parándose del sillón en el que estaba

"no estas hablando en serio abuelo!"- acercándose a el, _aunque...asi podré ver a ray.._

"por supuesto que si! Te me vas mañana mismo!"- alejándose de ahí

Y como el mismo Voltire lo había dicho, ala mañana siguiente, Kai se fue directamente a Japón pensando en que quizá su hermoso gatito esté ahí.

En algún lugar de Japón, un chico con rasgos felinos se encontraba en un restaurante chino trabajando como es de costumbre, no hay campeonatos este año, y rara vez ve a sus amigos.

"a decir verdad no es visto a los chicos desde..."

FLASH BACK 

En un lujoso restaurante chino, nuestro hermoso chico gato, se encontraba trabajando rigurosamente, ya que estos días había llegado mucha gente y no había muchos meseros como para atenderlos a todos.

"Ray! Ya conseguiste a las personas que necesitamos?"- decia un hombre que aparentemente era el gerente del lugar

" Jerry ya te dije que es muy difícil conseguirlos en estos días y mas si son vacaciones!"- replicaba nuestro neko

" pues nose, busca a quien sea pero los necesitamos!"- gritaba alejándose de ahí

" OK!"- le grito de mala gana

_Esa misma tarde quede de verme con los chicos en la casa de Tyson, para ver que íbamos a hacer en vacaciones._

" al fin! Vacaciones!"- gritaba un chico de cabello azulado y con su típica gorra(cofcerdocof)

" por fin fuera de la escuela!"- decia un güero de ojos azules aun lado del otro

" y chicos que vamos a hacer en estas vacaciones si no hay torneo?"-decia un chico...bueno a ese todos los conocemos y para mi no es muy importante solo diré k usa lentes

" hoy en la noche iremos todos a mi casa para planear que haremos, vale?"- decia emocionado tyson, ya que no había podido estar un momento tranquilo con sus amigos, ya que todos habian estado ocupados

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y esperaron animados a que llegara la noche.

Eran las 7:30pm y los cuatro ya se encontraban en el doyo Kinomiya pensando a donde se supone que irán

"yo dijo que vayamos a Cancún!"- gritaba tyson mientras se ponia de pie con una galleta en la boca

"primero, tyson por favor de hablar y comer ( a eso se le llama comer?) al mismo tiempo y segundo...nos vamos a Acapulco!- decia max jalando a tyson para que se sentara

" no, a Veracruz!"-decia Kenny mientras trabajaba en su computadora

" ..."-

" hey viejo, que te pasa?"- decia mientras se acercaba a ray quien habia estado callado desde que llego

" bueno yo...no puedo salir del restaurante si no encuentro a mas meseros para que ayuden al menos un par de semanas ;;"- decia mientras lloraba tipo anime( ya saben...con varios chorritos en los ojos)

" no digas mas!"- decia max mientras se para alzando su mano triunfante

"que?Ôo" – decia incrédulo en pobre neko

" nosotros..yumyumyum..t..."- comiéndose lo que tenia en la boca ( cof hocico cof) " ayudaremos!"

"en serio chicos"- decia nuestro neko mientras le salían lagrimitas de los ojos

Ala mañana siguiente...

" Ray!"- gritaba un hombre grande y con un gafete que decia GERENTE

" Que, que pasa Jerry?"- decia temeroso ray mientras se acercaba a el por la ventana de la cocina

( jeje olvide poner como es el restaurante pero...se los dejo a su imaginación)

" Ray, tu trajiste a ese par de locos?"

Señalando a un Max comiéndose todos los dulces que había en los frascos y a un Tyson comiéndose la comida antes de llegar ala mesa

" Max, Tyson que se supone que están haciendo!"- decia histérico mientras jalaba a esos dos hacia la cocina

" ayer te dijimos que íbamos a ayudarte"- decia tyson mientras cogía algo de comida que había en los platos que llevaban los meseros que pasaban por ahí

" y pues aquí estamos"- decia max mientras se acababa los dulces que tenia en la mano

" pero no pensé que ustedes vendrían a trabajar! donde esta el jefe?..deja eso!-gritaba ray mientras le pegaba en la mano a tyson para que dejara de comerse la comida

" fue a ver los boletos para el avión"-decia un muy endulzado max

" exacto! Mañana partimos hacía Miami!...oye eso dolio ¬¬"- decia tyson mientras se sobaba la mano

" que bien chicos, pero lamentablemente no podré ir"- rei sonrio con algo de tristeza hacia sus amigos...que el no se pueda divertir no significa que ellos tampoco pensaba el pobre neko

5 segundos de silencio...

" bueno! Te enviamos una postal"- gritaba tyson mientras se alejaba del lugar

" que te diviertas! " igual que un max saliendo a toda prisa

Quedándose solo...

"que grandes amigos tengo"-sonrio con una venita en la cara y alzando el puño-

END FLASH BACK " Y desde ese día no los he vuelto a ver"-subió de nuevo la vista y sonrió muy ligeramente..._Kai_... 

En el aeropuerto de Japón esta llegando un lujoso avión, donde va nada mas y nada menos que nuestro SUPER amigable Kai

" y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer? – saliendo del aeropuerto- " primero, tengo que buscar el restaurante que me dijo el abuelo"- sacando un papel todo arrugado y manchado y hasta con un chicle del bolsillo de su pantalón-" bien , ahora...a buscarlo"

Mientras tanto, de puura casualidad, nuestro joven gato pasaba por ahí

" y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer, -cargándose en una esquina de una calle-"necesito a alguien que me ayude en el restaurante, sino...Jerry me despedirá ;; -con ojitos llorosos-

Del otro lado de la esquina...

" y ahora que hago,--recargado en la pared- "hace mucho que no estoy aquí y no encuentro el restaurante!"- gritando como loco y alzando los brazos...por supuesto que era nuestro queridísimo kai

_yo conozco ese mal carácter!- _pensaba nuestro adorable neko, que aparentemente estaba del otro lado de la ezquina

_yo conozco ese_( si es raro pero y que?) _olor tan embriagante no es otro que_

Los dos al mismo tiempo...

" Kai? 00"- decia rei mientras saltaba del otro lado de la esquina para ver a kai

"Ray?00"- igual que rei, kai tambien habia saltado para ver a su adorable neko

Bueno este es el final del primer capi, y si quieren que le siga, ya saben que hacer!

Manden review!

Acepto de todo menos virus!

Y ahora que pasara cuando los dos se encuentren'? ja ja ( risa malvada)jajaja no lo sabran!

A menos que me manden review!

Mattane!


	2. juntos?

Pues aquí tenemos el segundo capi! Y gracias! Por los review:

Nekot: muchas gracias! Nekot!...uu no hay Inter. En tu casa jeje k mala onda, y el aroma del neko...si estan lindo físicamente su aroma si k debe ser maravilloso..gracias! x el review!

Maery: gracias! Por tu review!y no te preocupes no hare sufrir a kai...jajajajaja(risa de maniática)bueno..he...pues...bueno si lo hare sufrir pero apoco no los celos son lo mejor?

Celen marinaiden: ha gracias! Por review! Y si te gusto eso ...ya veras los demas capi me da gusto k te haya gustado gracias!

" Kai? 00"- decia rei mientras saltaba del otro lado de la esquina para ver a kai

"Ray?00"- igual que rei, kai tambien habia saltado para ver a su adorable neko

los dos al verse se sonrojaron notablemente...

"que...que haces aquí kai?"-preguntaba el neko viendo para otro lado

"eso debería de preguntártelo a ti...rei"-aprovechando de que rei no lo veia, dio un paso mas cerca del neko

"pues yo...vivo aquí"-volteando a ver a kai quedando los dos muy cerca...

"haa..."-dijo acercandose mas al neko...pero de pronto se le vino a la mente la verdadera razon por la que estaba aquí-"rei...te puedo pedir un favor?"

"heee...si kai"

"me ayudarias a buscar un lugar donde pueda quedarme?"

"si seguro...pero...aun no me has dicho la razon por la que estas aquí"

"te lo dire si me ayudas"-sonriendole pícaramente al ya muy sonrojado rei

"0/0...he...si seguro..."

despues de unas 3 hrs de andar caminando por todo Japón

"¬¬ que exigente eres kai"

" oye! No es mi culpa que todo los hoteles a donde me llevaste eran...de baja calidad para mi"-_vamos! rei! No ves que lo que quiero...quiero quedarme contigo!-_"y ahora?"

"pues amenos que quieras quedarte con un viejito en el parque...puedes estar conmigo"

"seguro?"

" pues si quieres el hotel de cucarachas...el hotel de ratas...el hotel de drogados...el hotel de bandidos...o el viejito del parque...si seguro "

" bien"

Al llegar ala habitación de rei...

" vaya...creo que estare bien aquí"-dijo kai mientras veiva toda la habitación...estaba alfombrada de color café claro por toda la habitación, estaba dividida, primero una pequeña sala con dos sillones uno grande para tres y otro para uno, en medio una pequeña mesa y al frente habia una tele, ala derecha estaba la habitación y ala izquierda una pequeña cocina...

"solo hay un problema"

" cual?"

" como siempre he estado medio solo...ahí solo una cama"

"como que medio solo?¬¬"

" bueno pues...yo...quieres algo de comer/"

y si no fuera porque el estomago de kai opino tambien, ya no tendría ninguna duda...

" te quedo! Delicioso! Rei!"

" jeje muchas gracias"-reía rei con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas-" ya es tarde...sera mejor que durmamos...tengo mucho trabajo mañana...y tu que haras kai?"

"pues...yo..tengo que buscar un lugar que mi abuelo me aconsejo para ganar dinero...solo que no se donde esta"- decia kai con una gota en la cabeza-"me ayudarias a buscarlo?"

" claro...mañana en la tarde te ayudare"

" gracias"-con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-" pero...como vamos a dormir?"

"bueno pues..la cama no es tan pequeña...por ser mi invitado tu dormiras en mi cama y yo en el sillon"-termino de decir con una sonrisa y sacando sus colmillos

" he...bueno..yo..gracias"-contesto todo sonrojado kai

"entonces...que pases buena noche...kaicito"

haaaa k locura!...kaicito?...aver como se las arregla rei para salir de esta...espero! review!


	3. el gato poseido

Gracias! Por todos los review:

**Nekot**: gracias Nekot comadre!...si si ya se que esta muy cortito uu ...y si, eso de no tener Inter. En casa es un fastidio...bueno pues espero que lo continúes leyendo!...este fic ya esta muy atrasado...los otros tres..(2 beyblade y 1 de Saint seiya) ya están mas adelantados...pero aun haci espero que los leas! Grax!

**Felina14:** gracias! Por la idea y espero que no te enfade que la utilice!...y si ya se que me tarde..pero bueno espero que tambien estes leyendo mis demas fics! Grax!

**Neko-ili: **que bien que te haya gustado!...y si si le recordare a rei que es tu kaicito...o sino se ira con el señor del parque

**izumii-kun: **claro que lo continuare! Grax x el review!

**Aniat Hikoui: **jejeje ya sabras xk esta "medio" solo jejejeje...gracias! x el review!

Pues gracias! A todos los review! Y...en este capi habra un OCC...espero que les guste..habra muuuuchos celos!

" he...bueno..yo..gracias"-contesto todo sonrojado kai

"entonces...que pases buena noche...kaicito"

"co-como me llamaste?"

"yo..he..jeje no quieres un poco de...CUIDADO!"

Y de repente solo se ve una bola de color negra pegada ala cara de kai...y luego aun kai gritando y corriendo para todos lados...

"QUITAMELO! QUITAMELO!"

"o no...link! abajo!"

luego se ve a un kai...todo rasguñado y a un lindo gatito negro siendo acariciado por otro lindo neko...

"o kai lo siento mucho...el no acostumbra a comportarse de esa forma..."

"rei!...esa bola de pelo me ataco!...me a rasguñado todo mi bello rostro!"

" tranquilo...mira tengo varias pomadas para que no te quede cicatriz"

" esta bien uu"

mientras que rei iba por el botiquín al baño...nuestro amigable amigo kai, se quedo a solas con el pequeño link...

" bien bola de pelo...tu me ayudaras! A que este mas cerca de rei...te preguntaras como...pues tu mi querido amigo...te haras en el sofa! Jajajajaja...que idea mas genial no?"

el pobre gato lo unico que hizo fue dar un maullido y empezar a lamerse

"vaya U...bueno no importa..de todos modos.."- carga al pobre gato-"lo unico que tienes que hacer...es...hacerte aquí mismo!...sip, en el sofa de rei...o si prefieres una bola de pelo..por mi me da igual..solo mánchalo"

mirada malévola del gato hacia kai...

"vamos!...eres un gato...no puede ser muy difícil!"

otra mirada fea del gato...

" no me retes ...ja! estupido gato ¬¬ "

de repente el gato se vuelve a lanzar contra kai directo a su cara

"NO NO! REI! PORFAVOR! KITAMELO!"

para suerte de nuestro querido kai, rei traia el botiquín y una pequeña lata de refresco, que de pura casualidad y gracias al golpe de kai, salio volando directamente hacia el sofa...

"QUITAMELO!QUITAMELO!"

"espera no te muevas!...link abajo!"

y como buen gato, link se bajo de la cara de kai y se fue directo ala cocina...

"kai en serio lo siento mucho...deja te curo"

rei saco unas cuantas cosas para limpiar a kai, de todo lo que le habia hecho su gato...kai ya ni sentia dolor por los arañazos de link...solo sentia las suaves caricias del neko...

"ya esta kai ...o no, el sofa esta mojado, gracias al refresco que traia uu"

_jejeje bien hecho link, yo el gran kai te da las gracias_-" y ahora?.."

" pues tendre que dormir..."

_si,si!_

"en la tina, o puedo poner mi sleeping"

"¬¬ ...rei puedes dormir conmigo despues de todo es tu cama"

" esta bien...solo te advierto..que..me muevo mucho.."

" no te preocupes por eso"

ya en la noche como alas 3:30am...

_vaya que rei tenia razon...desde que se durmió no a parado de moverse!...me a pegado 5! Veces!...esta bien esta bien..tranquilo kai tranquilo...solo...piensa en otra cosa...a rei brincando en un campo de flores...NO!...a rei haciéndome la comida...NO!...a rei bañándose...N...jejeje me quedo son esa..._

y haci kai pudo dormir placidamente...

son las 8:30am

_mmmm..que bien se siente eso...es tan..suave...tiene el olor de rei...quiza...entre tanto golpe, cai en el cabello de rei, si eso debe ser...se mueve...al parecer durmió con su cola de caballo, pareciera que lo tiene recogido_-de repente el "cabello" de rei hace un...miau-_ vaya... no sabia que el pelo de rei estuviera mullando...espera! EL PELO NO MAULLA!_

"HAAAAA! ALEJATE! POR FAVOR! ALEJATE!"

exacto, era el hermoso gato de rei quien estaba moviéndose de bajo de la cara de kai...

"POR FAVOR! HAGAN ALGO!"-luego siente que le quitan el gato de la cara-"vaya...uf! casi muero..gracias rei..."

" jejej lo siento yo no soy rei..."

"que'?...entonces quien eres?"

" mi nombre es Satsuki Hidaka y soy..."

**AHÍ ESTA!...QUIEN ES ESE TAL SATSUKI?...QUE ES DE REI?...PRONTO LO SABRAN! JAJAJAJA!...BUENO YA ESTOY LOCA ...BYE!**


	4. satsu k cosa?

Gracias! Por los review:

**Nekot:**amigui! No pues gracias por seguir leyendo este loki fic! Y lamento haber tardado tanto, porque como ya sabras hize otro fic! _Kai de papa? _Y pues bueno espero k te guste, si si no sabras cuantas locuras hace el hermoso gato de rei, y que es ese tal Satsuki...ya los veras en este fic...grax!

**Felina14:**comadre! Grax por la idea del vaso con agua espero seguir recibiendo mas review!de tu parte!grax!

**Naru narusegawa hiwattari:** no te preocupes habrá suficientemente tiempo para que cualquiera de los dos estén en una situación súper comprometedora, y si si tratare de hacer los capi mas largos!grax!

Pues! Como muchas de ustedes lo esperaron aquí esta el tan esperado cuarto capi! Jejeje U

WvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWv

"que'?...entonces quien eres?"

" mi nombre es Satsuki Hidaka y soy..."

"haaaaaa link! Dios mio! Te vas a matar!baja de ahí!"-pues para que sepan que pasa...nuestro hermoso gato( y no es rei) se quedo atorado en un árbol, que al parecer el hermoso de link no estaba nada preocupado( la verdad es que lo hizo a propósito y no se queja...le gustan las alturas XD)y mientras nuestro querido gato link se la pasaba maullando como si tarareara una canción, rei casi se esta muriendo de un infarto

"bájenlo!por favor alguien bájelo de ahí! No ven que esta llorando porque no puede saltar?"

"miau, miau miau miau"( soy feliz! Viva la libertad!)

De repente nuestro querido kai...junto con Satsuki, fueron corriendo para ver que le pasaba al neko(alos dos alos dos )para encontrarse con un neko a punto de secarse por tanto llora y otro cantando felizmente arriba de un árbol

"como lo bajaremos?"-se preguntaba Satsuki

"bajaremos?...eso me suena a manada, yo solo lo bajare"-y por supuesto nuestro querido kai NO acepto su ayuda-"muy bien aquí vamos"-y empezó a subir el gran árbol para bajar al pequeño link-"bien...ven acá pequeña y apestosa bola de pelo"

Mientras tanto Satsuki consolaba al otro neko

"es...que ..snif°, yo solo quería...que..snif°, subiera por su juguete"

"no te preocupes"-lo abraza-" el estará bien...es un gato fuerte"

"maldito ...me lleva...a quien se le ocurre...poner un árbol tan grande en su casa...y todavía lanzarle su juguete ala copa del estúpido árbol!"- se quejaba nuestro valeroso kai-"bien bola de pelo!...te tengo"

"kai! Ten cuidado al bajar!"

"ya lo se Satsuki!...no eres mi madre!"-baja de un salto del árbol-"aquí esta tu bola de pelo rei

"...te tardaste como 15 minutos y se te olvido el juguete!"-apunto de llorar de nuevo

"tranquilo tranquilo...yo lo bajare"

"pero satsu...y si te pasa algo?"

"tranquilo rei ...estaré bien"

"_me dan asco, esto parece mas una telenovela de Televisa que un fic..y se supone que soy el personaje principal!"_-pensaba un celoso bicolor

Mas tardaron en ver como pasa una mosca que Satsuki ya habia subido

"como madres hiciste eso?"

"tranquilo kai es normal"

"normal?...subiste y bajaste en menos de 20 segundos!"

"es que practico gimnasia"-haciendo un split(de esos que se abren de piernas...cuando casi te rompes el pantalón"

"pues mira tu hermano de Nadia comanechi(la gimnasta olímpica . )no eres el único que estudia gimnasia"-tratando de hacer otro split...aunque solo se oye el _cRaK_ al romperse su pantalón...-"rei..agh! ayúdame...me atore"

"U esta bien"

y asi pasaron como 2 hrs, para que rei le arreglara el pantalón a kai, mientras este competía con Satsuki en el juego del game cube de Mario BROS

"jajaja te volví a ganar hiwattari"

"ja!...llevamos 128 a 126...que te hace pensar que me dejare ganar!...nada ni nadie me alejara de ganarte hidaka!"

"oye satsu, quieres que te acompañe a tu nuevo trabajo?"

"claro"

"..."-caída anime de kai-"oye rei estamos terminando un juego, no puedes esperar?"

"no kai...además me dijiste que tu también estabas buscando un trabajo que te dejo tu abuelo no?"

"si pero...no me importa..con este cuerpazo puedo conseguir trabajo donde quiera"

"mmmm...esta bien...cuando te vea hay en un bar todo lleno de mujeres ancianas, bailando para ellas, quitándote la ropa por dinero... tu abuelo sabrá que estas en buenas manos"

"haaaaaa esta bien esta bien...pero quiero la revancha Hidaka"

Y asi con una revancha en mente kai y los demás se dirigieron al lugar indicado por rei

"bien, según la carta que me mando el abuelo de kai...el...trabajara...en el restaurante donde yo estoy trabajando!"

"pero rei ahí es donde a mí también me conseguiste el puesto no?"

"lo se lose satsu pero...veremos que opina jerry"

Entran al restaurante...

"gracias a dios que estas aquí rei!"-lo abraza

"jerry...me asfixias!"

"necesito a alguien para barrer, cocinar, limpiar y atender a los clientes"

"que bien que lo dices! Pues aquí te tengo a dos personas gustosas de trabajar aquí, por un lado tenemos a Satsuki Hidaka, de pelo rubio como el sol, ojos verdes, un atleta por naturaleza, nacido en la lejana Italia, padres japoneses y reconocidos...un excelente trabajador!"-aplauden hasta los clientes-" por el otro lado tenemos a este guapo espécimen, kai hiwattari! Ojos hermosamente rubí y un cabello algo extraño pero bien parecido, nacido en la lejana Rusia, padres también reconocidos al igual que un abuelo despiadado, dueño de grandes riquezas y llevado de pequeño a una abadía...nada cómoda por cierto...de apariencia frívola y sin sentimientos, que por cierto lo hacen ver mas guapo...chicas es soltero!...que te parecen jerry?"

"pues...pongámosles unas cuantas pruebas...y veremos que tal? Jajajaja"-con risa maniaca, se hace grandote mientras que kai y Satsuki se hacen chibis...


	5. las pruebas!,jajajaja

Gracias por los review:

**Nekot:** jajaja no pues que buena onda que estes leyendo mi otro fic y no te imaginas que pruebas

tendran k pasar esos dos para estar con el pekeño neko

**Naru narusegawa hiwattari: **si si se que es tarde pero ya vez, aki me vez con otro capi

**Auras Hayumi:** jejeje ya veraz cuantas locuras haran estos dos por nuestro adorado neko

Bien aki esta la historia!

WvWvWvWv WvWvWvWv WvWvWvWv WvWvWv

"pues...pongámosles unas cuantas pruebas...y veremos que tal? Jajajaja"-con risa maniaca, se hace grandote mientras que kai y Satsuki se hacen chibis...

" jerry no los asustes ¬¬"

"esta bien, esta bien rei...pues..su primera prueba es...tienen que cocinar un platillo..que sera...spaghetti(me encanta! El spaghetti!XD) ala boloñesa...de acuerdo?"

"por supuesto!"-decia un entusiasmado Satsuki

"...ZzZz...que?..este si si claro"-creo que ya saben quien es X.x

Se van ala cocina, en donde, como arte de magia ya esta todo listo..

"listos?...preparados?..fuera!"-y asi comienza la carrera del mejor platillo-"bien rei, el primero que veremos sera Satsuki"-hablaba en bajito jerry

Se ve aun Satsuki, trabajando como todo un chef, concentrado y poniendo ala medida todos los ingredientes, animado y sonriente

"bien bien...este va muy bien...ahora veamos al chico hiwattari"-pero en vez de tener trabajando a kai se ve a un señor alto y barrigón con un sombrero de chef-"hiwattari donde rayos te metiste?"

"aquí estoy, aqui estoy"

"explícame esto por favor!"

"pues que penso que haria?...que lo haria yo?..ja! este es el mejor chef que la tarjeta de mi abuelo puede comprar"

"pues..creo que es un empate...a satsu le quedo muy rico..y pues a kai...creo que tambien"-llevaba la cuenta nuestro querido neko

"¬¬ bien la segunda prueba, es el trato que le dan alos clientes...mira ya llegaron unos...satsu, kai, tomen una libreta y un lapiz y vayan a tomarles la cuenta, entendieron?"

"por supuesto!nn"

"no puedo contratar a alguien para que lo haga?"

"NO NO PUEDES!"

"esta bien...vaya que gritón ¬¬"

"bien listos?...kai ve con la pareja de ahí"

"cual? El enano y la ballena esa?"

"¬¬ tienes que aprender a respetar a los clientes, sin ellos no te dare dinero y sin dinero seras pobre, asi que ve haya y tratalos como si fueran tus propios padres!"

"99...ueno si lo pides de ese modo "

"uf, al fin uu, y tu satsu...iras con aquella pareja"

"los que tienen os gemelos?"

"exacto, veremos que tal bueno eres con los bebes"

"bien.."

Mientras, con kai...

"bienvenidos al mejor restaurante de comida japonesa de blablablabla.., que quieren tragar?"

"disculpe?"-decia ofendido el enano...ejem..señor nn

"o, disculpe mi ignorancia messie...y usted madam, que se le ofrece de comer?"

"bien caballero, yo deseo el plato numero 4, sushi imperial"

"pero Julieta...amor, ese plato es para 4 persona"

"tranquilo junior, no ve que esta comiendo por dos?"

"comiendo por dos...que significa eso?"

"a, que no esta embarazada?...es que no todos los dias llega una balle...señora de gran estomago nn"

"me dice gorda? ¬¬"

"nop...le dijo ballena...no se porque dicen mentiras en la tele, willy no murio...esta aquí mismo!"

"basta! Nos vamos! De aquí!"-se levanta muy enojada tomando del brazo asu pequeño esposo

"vaya...pero que exigentes son estos...que pasara con hiadaka"-acercandose a rei que parecia entrenido viendo a su "rival"-"que pasa?"

"pues al principio los bebes empezaron a llorar"

_jajajaja pobre iluso_-" y luego?"

"y luego, quien sabe como...ahora estan riéndose como nunca...tiene gran habilidad para tranquilizar a los bebes nn"

"es un hijo de su..."

"que dijiste?"

"yo tambien puedo tranquilizar a esos demonios!"-acercandose a donde estaban Satsuki y los gemelos-"dame aca hidaka"- le quita un bebe...y como si lo hubieran prendido, comenzo a llorar-"ejem...onta bebe...aquí ta!"-tipo diego el de la era de hielo...solo que este bebe..empezo a llorar mas fuerte-"niño porfavor...callate...y te dare..un dulce"-llora mas-"un juguete?"-sigue llorando-"...dinero?"-se calma y lo empieza abrazar-" y quien dice que el dinero no compra la felicidad? nn"

Ya despues de hacer todo un desastre...

"pues...cada quien tienes sus defectos .."-empezaba a decir jerry-"...pero porque aquí?...satsu, porque no me dijiste que era alérgico al calamar?"

"jejej yo...no sabia.."-trataba de hablar un inflado Satsuki

"y kai...si eras adicto al chocolate...porque querias darselo a los clientes...si llegando te lo hibas a comer como todo un muerto de hambre?"

"no es mi culpa que mi debilidad sean los chocolates"-decia un kai lleno de chocolates

"bien...ya decidi con quien nos vamos a quedar...el que se quedara...sera..."


	6. fuego!,fuego!

Grax a todos los review k me han mandado y gomen por la larga tardanza:

**Auras Hayumi: **heeee...jejeje nnU...tranquis tranquis ya veras como acaban estos dos con el restaurante

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwattari: **jejejej ya veras ya veras grax!nn

_**WvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvWvW**_

"pues...cada quien tienes sus defectos .."-empezaba a decir jerry-"...pero porque aquí?...satsu, porque no me dijiste que era alérgico al calamar?"

"jejej yo...no sabia.."-trataba de hablar un inflado Satsuki

"y kai...si eras adicto al chocolate...porque querias darselo a los clientes...si llegando te lo hibas a comer como todo un muerto de hambre?"

"no es mi culpa que mi debilidad sean los chocolates"-decia un kai lleno de chocolates

"bien...ya decidi con quien nos vamos a quedar...el que se quedara...sera..."

"se quema el restaurante!"- les gritaba uno de los meseros

"que se quema que!Ôo"

"el restaurante, el restaurante...en..la cocina!"-decía desesperado el mesero para salir corriendo de ahí

"no se queden con esa cara de idiotas y salgamos de aquí!"-les gritaba jerry a kai y satsuki, que al parecer no sabían que hacer, así que los tuvo casi cargar para poder sacarlos fuera del restaurante donde varias personas ya habían llegado a ver lo que pasaba

"kai estas bien?"

"callate hidaka...oye...y rei!"

"la ultima ves que lo vi...estaba en la cocina"

"..."-kai no dijo nada mas, se fue de ahí a buscar al mesero que les había avisado lo del fuego-"ahí estas"-el pobre mesero se encontraba junto a los reporteros y para médicos que se encontraban en el lugar

"lo único que vi...fue..fue humo saliendo de la cocina, no podía ver nada...solo...entes de que me fuera y saliera corriendo de ahí...fue una figura de una persona...y eso es todo...yo...yo no sabia que hacer...QUIERO A MI MAMA!"

"quien era, quien era la persona que viste en la cocina!"-gritaba desesperado kai tomando al llorón del mesero por la camisa

"yo...yo..no lo se...tenia..tenia..una..cola...una cola de caballo"-(cola de caballo...no sabia que rei era mitad caballo)

"es rei"-y salió corriendo directo al restaurante en llamas para buscar a su neko-"_no te volveré a perder rei...ese fue mi gran error, haberte dejado aquí, pero te prometo que esta vez nada no separa...NADA"_

"olvídalo kai no entraras ahí"-decía fuertemente satsu mientras lo tomaba del brazo

"tu no sabes nada hidaka...REI ESTA AHI! Y NECESITA MI AYUDA!"

"QUERRAS DECIR NUESTRA AYUDA, NO ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PIENSA EN EL KAI!"

"...suéltame...no me importa lo que paso...el esta ahí apunto de morirse y tu no me dejas entrar a salvarlo"

" no te hagas el héroe Hiwattari...yo iré contigo nn"

"entonces que esperamos"- acercándose al restaurante

"solo recuerda, no es el fuego lo que mata, sino el humo"

"si mami, ahora...yo busco en la cocina..y..tu..en la azotea"

"¬¬ se que sabes perfectamente que en un incendio...los primero que mueren son los que están en la azotea"

"por que crees que te mando ahí?...bien...ala de tres...y si te acobardas mejor no entres"

"apúrate Hiwattari!"- gritaba hidaka desde adentro

"hijo de su..."

Y así nuestros valientes pero tontos kai y satsu, entraron al restaurante en llamas...pasaron por las mesas hasta la cocina, había mucho humo, por eso satsu le lanzo a kai un pañuelo para que se tapara la boca

"_rei...rei..donde estas.."_-pensaba el peliazul mientras caminaba sin poder ver bien hacia donde iba...hasta que ..PAM! se cayo tropezando con algo en el suelo...apunto de patearlo se dio cuenta que era lo que estaba buscando-"HIDAKA!...DONDE EST..no seria mala idea dejarlo...se ira a un lugar mejor..jejeje"-hablaba en bajito mientras cargaba a rei sobre su espalda y le daba el pañuelo que traía puesto

"bien...el plan será...no respirar!...tengo que aguantar la respiración..o si no moriré...vaya, al fin sirves para algo hidaka"-el lugar se estaba desmoronando, si kai no se daba prisa la parte de arriba del restaurante le caería encima-_"eres bonito pero pesado rei...ok..solo tengo que recordar para donde esta una salida...rayos! porque no puse atención a jerry mientras nos daba un tour por el restaurante...bien..tranquilo..esta la cocina a mis espaldas..a mi izquierda las escaleras al segundo piso, a mi derecha las mesas a medio quemarse y en frente la salida!...bien! vámonos ya!"-_no le dejare todo tan fácil verdad, es por eso que en ese momento cayeron maderas quemadas del techo, mesas también quemadas, ropa y manteles de arriba-"...que y el refri?"-he...lo siento...y un refri-"lo decía en tono sarcástico!...y ahora que?...bien recuerda...ha! también había un ...ATICO!"-y efectivamente kai junto con rei en la espalda se cayeron al ático, haciéndose un hoyo a su alrededor, pero..no soy tan mala..así que el cinturón de kai se había atorado en una madera cerca de ahí, dejándolos colgando...

"y ahora...quien podrá defendernos!...chapulin! donde estas?"


	7. TRAIDOr!

"ayuda!!!!"-gritaba un desesperado kai apunto de caerse alo que para el era el mismisimo infierno…-"rayos..con rei en los brazos no podre aguantar mas…el fuego nos quemara vivo a los dos…"

"KAI!!!...REI!!"

"hidaka…HIDAKA AQUÍ ESTAMOS!!!"-

"KAI!!...ese es rei??"

"No!! Es santa que cayo de la azotea…CLARO QUE ES REI IDIOTA!!"

"damelo!!"

"que??..y yo como saldre!"

"no los aguantare a los dos..primero…dame a rei!!"

_Algo saldra mal entodo esto..pero tengo que proteger a rei…_-"cuidalo hidaka!!"-Obviamente, todos tenemos nuestro lado maligno..

"LO LAMENTO HIWATTARI….PERO SOLO UNO PUEDE QUEDARSE CON EL…"-y con esas macabras palabras bien dichas…empujo la tabla que sostenia el cinturón de kai..para que este cayera a lo que parecia ser un cuarto en llamas…

_Maldición!! Lo sabia!!_-"trataba de pensar nuestro ojiazul…mientras se veia caer lentamente hacia las llamas…sus ultimos recuerdos fueron los del neko en los brazos de ese maldito traidor-_lo pagaras hidaka…te lo juro..pero si muero…cuida de el.._

Con el neko en brazos y saliendo todo humeante del restaurante, hidaka fue recibido por paramedicos que los esperaban para atenderlos..

"no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos de el.."-le informaba uno de los paramedicos mientras tomaba al pequeño neko..

"HIDAKA!! HIDAKA!! MUCHACHO!!"-gritaba alarmado el regordete dueño del lugar…-"muchacho estas bien??"

"si señor"

"he hiwattari!! Donde esta kai??!!"

"el..el…me pidio que salvara a rei..una de las vayas se le vino encima y yo no…pude hacer nada"-trataba de mostrarse lo mas afligido posible, abrazando al dueño y gritando que era su culpa…

Mientras tanto…en el fondo del restaurante en lo que parecia ser un pequeño tunel..se encontraba un sexy ojirojo….tratando de tomar en cuenta lo que acababa de pasar….

_vaya…una bodega de vinos..quien los diria… con razon nos pagan tan mal ¬¬, rayos, tengo que salir de aquí antes de que todo el restaurante se me venga encima, tengo que vengarme de ese maldito!!, tengo que rescatar a rei!!, pagarle a mi abuelo el dinero!!..pero antes_-tomando sin prisa alguna una botella de vino y saliendo por uno de tantos tuneles que habia por ahí-_si muero…morire bien feliz!!!..._

En el hospital…

"doctor!!"-gritaba un impaciente hidaka-"como se encuentra rei??"

"bien bien…el joven kon solo inhalo mucho humo..en menos de dos dias podra llevarlo de nuevo a su hogar…he disculpe es algun familiar del joven??"

"heee….yo…soy-"

"ya que si no es nada de el, me temo que no podre darle mas información acerca de su condición"

"soy su….pareja.."

" a caray!!0o…ejem es decir, quiere pasar a verlo??"

"si gracias"

Mientras tanto, en lo que parecìan ser unas ruinas de un pequeño y acogedor restaurante chino…un hombre regordete y al parecer con una mirada escalofriante reía lentamente mientras veia todo a su alrededor…

"tranquilo hiwattari…esto se va a poner peor de lo que te imaginas….mucho peor.."

Debajo de las ruinas……..

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII….TE AMO TANTO MI GATITO!!!!...PERO COMO RAYOS PODREEEEEEEEEEE…….DECIIIIIIIIIRTE LO QUE SIENTO POR…..TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!...rayos!!...ya hasta cantando estoy…vaya quien lo diria…YO!! EL GRAN Y PODEROSO KAI HIWATTARI enamorado.."-continuaba hablando solo nuestro protagonista..mientras meneaba en el aire la botella de vino…-"AHG!!...Aqui no se ve NADA!!!!.."-_nad…nada…nada_-"MMMM…ECO!!!!"-_eco…eco..eco.._-"jajajaja que genial…ya se!! Hare lo que hacen los vampiros…ejem…AAAAUUUUUUU!!!"-_aaaaaauuuuu…aaaauuuuu…aaaaauuuu..-_"mmmm….IDIOTA!!!"-_idiota….idiota….idiota..-_"JAJAJA….bien!!...asi podre ver en la oscurid--…AAAAAHHHHGG!! QUIEN PUSO ESTA MALDITA ROCA!!!...ash!! olvidenlo!!"-arrojando la botella de vino lo mas lejos que pudo…

"HAAAA!!...ESO DOLIO!!"

"HE??..QUIEN ESTA AHÍ??"

"PUES YO!!...Y QUIEN ESTA DEL OTRO LADO???!!"

"PUES YO!!..."

"NO VEO NADA!!...ERES MI CONCIENCIA???"

"¬¬…HEEE…SI.."

"bien ya estaba harta de hablar sola"

"sigue hablando…tratare de encontrarte"

"ok…heemm…como te llamas??"

"soy kai hiwattari…y tu??"

"hem…dime pànke.."

"pànke??..que clase de nombre es ese??!!"

"hey!! No es mi nombre…es solo mi apodo mi nombre es"-sintiendo que le tocaban levemente el pecho-"HEY!!!"-golpeando lo que parecia ser la cara de kai-"como que ya agarraste mucha confianza no kai??¬¬"

"ahg…que quieres que haga!!..no se ve nada aquí"

"mira…pon tus manos sobre la pared"

"ejem…como que este lugar no es apropiado para eso no??"

"¬¬ pervertido..solo hazlo..sentiras unos cables de electricidad, si los seguimos creo que podremos Salir.."

"y como es que tu no haz salido??"

"pues…realmente caí a estos tuneles ya que…por experiencia te dire…que no se debe jugar cerca de zonas de trabajo en donde se te prohíbe la entrada…."

"osea…que caíste por idiota"

"HEY!!"-zape a kai-"fue un favor.."

"un favor??2

"si un favor.."

"hem…y no piensas contarmelo..creeme de aquí a que encontremos la salida…charlaremos mucho.."

"mmm..esta bien…."

**HASTA AQUÍ COMPAÑEROS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…AY NO VEMOS!!**


End file.
